Our Secret Crush
by Creativetomboy
Summary: A sequel to "Feelings in the Store". Meta Knight and Jigglypuff both remember what happened at that store, and they liked it. However, their big secret is getting harder and harder to keep secret. Both of them have reasons for keeping it a secret that they won't even tell each other. How long can Meta Knight and Jigglypuff keep their secret crush a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes- You know, people loved my story "Feelings in the Store". I thought that maybe I should make a sequel to it. Eventually, I thought 'sure! Why not?' This is what I came up with. (I suggest reading "Feelings in the Store" first, or you might be confused.

Our Secret Crush

1. That Was Close

A four-way battle takes place in the smash mansion; Jigglypuff vs. Pit vs. Meta Knight vs. Ness. Ness has already been launched off the course by Jigglypuff, who rammed into him as she rolled at top speed. Jigglypuff now watches as Meta Knight sword fights Pit. She starts to get dreamy, wishing that one day, when she is held captive, that Meta Knight would save her. Dreaming in the middle of a battle is a bad idea.

A Gooey Bomb is tossed at Meta Knight, but Meta Knight dodges it. It hits Jigglypuff, sticking to her ear. She screams and starts to run in circles. Meta Knight jumps over Pit and kicks him. Pit is launched past Jigglypuff, and the Gooey Bomb attaches to his arm. He lands, stands, and before he has time to take one step, the bomb blows up. "Pit; Defeated!" It is just Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff can't push herself to defeat Meta Knight. The only fighter she has never been able to defeat is Meta Knight, and not because he is a good fighter. "You can win. I don't care."

"Well you have to at least make it look like you tried." Meta Knight is concerned about Jigglypuff's reputation. He suddenly remembers what happened about a week ago in the store. This is the first battle he has had with Jigglypuff since then. How could he beat Jigglypuff remembering that?

To their convenience, a Smart Bomb falls out of the sky. Both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight go for it at the same time. Meta Knight trips. His sword hits the bomb. The bomb explodes. "GAME!" Both Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were caught in the explosion. The only thing left to reveal is who won.

The door to the stage portal opens. Both Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walk out. Immediately, Ike runs up. "Meta Knight, did you purposely fall onto the bomb?"

Meta Knight shakes his head. "Why?"

"You won't believe this, but you won! I can't tell if it was just luck, or if that was the best plan ever." Ike walks off after that.

"HUH. What do you know? I won." Meta Knight can't believe he won either, probably even more than Ike.

"That was pretty good. I'm glad you won." Jigglypuff didn't care who won, as long as she was still friends with the knight in the end.

"You fought pretty well yourself Jigglypuff." Meta Knight really feels that well. Jigglypuff was an excellent fighter. The only thing that puzzles Meta Knight was the fact that Jigglypuff could never beat him. That is still a mystery to him.

"Lunchtime! Leave your weapons in your rooms and grab your appetites." Nobody knows why, but Master Hand is always so cheery when lunchtime comes around. He doesn't have a mouth, as far as anyone knew.

"I heard today they were serving Chicken Pot Pie." Jigglypuff is pretty cheery about lunchtime too, but for a different reason.

"I am a little famished from my three battles this morning." Meta Knight admits his hunger.

"Meta Knight, it is only twelve o'clock, and you've already had three battles today?" Jigglypuff is impressed. "Gees. You're going to hurt yourself. Take a break."

Meta Knight can't help but chuckle.

Things are usual in the lunchroom. The smashers have little groups that they sit with. To Jigglypuff's liking, her table is just across from Meta Knight's table. She has the perfect view of the knight.

"I don't get it!" Zero Suit Samus smashes her pie with her fork, causing some to splat out onto Jigglypuff. "I can't beat that smelly, ugly speeder!"

"Calm down Samus. You'll beat Captain Falcon eventually." Zelda tries to reassure Samus, before she has a mental breakdown.

The reassuring attempt didn't work so well. "I still don't understand why whenever I have a battle with him and others, he always goes for me first. What do you think Jigglypuff?" Samus asks the pink Pokémon.

"Yes I'll marry you." Jigglypuff is of course in another world.

"Wait what?!" Samus didn't quite get the answer she expected. "NO! Wake up!"

"I'm awake!" Jigglypuff is brought into reality.

"Jigglypuff, I said nothing about marriage."

"Did I say something about marriage?"

"You said you'd marry me, so yes."

"What, no! Sorry. I'm off in another world."

Peach takes interest in this 'other world'. "Where'd you go?"

Jigglypuff looks at Peach with a questioning face. "I didn't go anywhere."

"You said you were in another world."

"Peach, I meant I was lost in thought."

"How can you be lost in thoughts? Those only exist in your brain."

"OK, what I meant was I wasn't paying attention to you three. I was thinking hard."

"OH." Now Peach understands. "What was so important that you shut us out?"

Jigglypuff remains quiet. She'd rather not answer that one.

"From the looks of it, I'd say Jigglypuff has a crush." Samus smirks, knowing what love looks like.

"What, no. That's silly." Jigglypuff denies it.

Zelda, Peach, and Samus look in the direction Jigglypuff was staring, trying to find Jigglypuff's crush.

"OH come on!"

A table consisting of five swordsmen sits across from the girls table. Ike, Marth, Pit, Link, and of course, Meta Knight, sits at the table.

"I can't believe Meta Knight beat you Pit, after all your training." Link laughs at Pit's failure.

"All that training just to get your bum kicked. That's hilarious." Ike joins the laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny guys." Pit isn't amused. Sarcasm doesn't work as well here as it would in other rooms of the mansion.

"Actually, Jigglypuff was the one with the bomb. Meta Knight just happened to kick Pit in the direction of Jigglypuff." Marth isn't so sure it was entirely Meta Knight's fault that Pit lost.

"So it was Meta Knight's fault that Pit lost." Ike argues.

"You didn't mean for the bomb to stick to Pit, did you Meta Knight?" Marth asks the Star Warrior.

Meta Knight is lost in his own little world. He subconsciously puts chick squares in the shape of a 'J'.

"YO! Meta Knight!" Ike screams.

Meta Knight suddenly bashes his fork, causing it to soar in the air. "What!" Ike's scream was startling. Link and Pit watch the fork.

"Dude, you do know that you put your chicken in the shape of a 'J', don't you?" Ike questions.

"I did?" Meta Knight looks at his plate. Ike is right "OH. I did. That's odd." He brushes the chicken squares into the rest of the pie. He can still see them. Now they are shaped like a 'P'.

"Meta Knight, are you ok?" Ike asks.

The fork finally lands… in Ike's hair. The eating part of the fork disappears in Ike's hair. Meta Knight notices the fork. "I'm fine. The question is, are you ok?"

The other three men laugh hysterically. Ike touches his head and pulls out the fork. Meta Knight starts to laugh. Ike gives the fork back to Meta Knight and pouts for being laughed at.

After Marth stops laughing, he thinks. "Hang on. Meta Knight, why did you put the chicken in a 'J' shape?"

Meta Knight only shrugs. He didn't know he was doing it until Ike pointed it out.

"Honestly, you have been acting weird since that shopping trip you had a week ago. I don't know much about it, but it seems to have done something to you."

Meta Knight tries to think of a way to throw him off subject without causing suspicion. He says the first thing that popped into his mind; "Besides it being the first shopping trip I've taken in years, I don't think it had an effect on me." Meta Knight hopes Ike will start rambling about his shopping trips. Does Ike ever go shopping?

"Wait a minute; I see what's going on." Link thinks he knows what his small blue friend in pondering.

"You do?" Meta Knight tries his hardest not to sound fearful. He knows what he is thinking; if the guys knew what he was thinking, then that is a different story.

"You have your eye on Samus, don't you?" Link figured out the mystery, or at least he thinks he did.

'Really? That's your conclusion?' Meta Knight thinks to himself.

"He is silent! That's it!" Ike is just as dumb as Link.

"Hey, let's all stare at Samus to see if she likes Meta Knight back." That was the most stupid suggestion Meta Knight has ever heard Marth give.

All four human swordsmen turn towards the women and stare. The women are staring right back at them. All seven scream. The men scream because the girls are staring at them. The women scream because the guys just turned towards them, and saw that they were staring at them. Only Jigglypuff and Meta Knight are silent from the two tables. Samus's reaction after about a minute of screaming; punch Ike in the face. Ike is out cold.

All other smashers stare at the two tables. Silence. Jigglypuff and Meta knight start to stare at each other. Jigglypuff's cheeks turn a rosy red. Meta Knight's do the same, but nobody can see what happens under his mask.

Jigglypuff starts to laugh. Meta Knight thinks for a moment about what just happened and starts to laugh too. The entire horde of smashers starts to laugh, except for Ike, who is out cold.

After lunch, Meta Knight goes straight to his room. He locks the door, sits down against the door, and says, "That was close."

Author's Notes- How was that? Interesting? Humorous? Want more? Of course you do. That is why I'm telling you this isn't done. Sequels are almost always longer than the first story. This story will have chapters. TEE HEE.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- On a regular basis, I wouldn't have these two together, but other people think of these two as perfect for each other every day. Romance inspires, and my mind is just full of fun-filled conflicts for these two. Let's see how long I can keep these two living with their big secret? TEE HEE!

What is the Right Thing?

Wednesday in October, the mansion is buzzing. The middle of the week is always really busy. Kirby works on a special project. He sits in his room on his bed. He has a piece of red construction paper, little bottle of glitter, a black marker, and a pair of scissors. Not the best mix to give to Kirby, but Kirby got it himself. Normally, Kirby would eat the glitter, but not today. Glitter reminded him of one thing today; how much Jigglypuff's eyes sparkle. Kirby has recently gained an appreciation to the pink puff, _a lot_ of appreciation. Today, Kirby was going to make a card for Jigglypuff.

Kirby also planned to give Jigglypuff something special. After he folded the paper and cut slits in it, he looked to his right. Kirby's sucker is gone. It was a small sweet sucker that tasted like bubblegum. He wanted Jigglypuff to have it, but it is kind of hard to give something to someone if it is gone. Kirby takes off looking for his sucker.

Meanwhile, Pikachu looks for the glitter. He found glitter in all colors: red, green, a mixture of green and red, but no pink. He can't find the pink glitter. Olimar passes Pikachu and the drawers. He watches Pikachu search for the missing glitter. Pikachu notices him and asks in his language if Olimar had seen the glitter. Olimar can only shrug. His curiosity is now perked. Where is the pink glitter? Why is Pikachu looking for it? Why would it be gone? Olimar must know. He goes searching for it.

On the roof of the mansion, Lucario stands. He relaxes. He focuses. He hears the slightest noise. He hears… flapping. Just before a golden sword slices his ears off, he ducks. He kicks the sword in the air. The attacker, Meta Knight, soars in the air. He gracefully catches his sword, Galaxia, and attempts to slice the Pokémon's ears again. Lucario does a backbend, missing the sword again. Meta Knight lands on the roof.

"What are you doing in the crisp October air my friend?" The knight asks.

"What better time of year to relax in the wind?" Lucario asks. His charming little smile matches the slight glow of his eyes. If he was a human, the girls would faint, overloaded at the beautiful sight. Meta Knight was used to the aura Pokémon's smile and shimmering eyes. The two are best friends, from the moment they shook hands on the mountain top. Only the Ice Climbers had the privileged of witnessing the first moment of friendship between the two.

After Meta Knight sits down to enjoy the breeze with his friend, Lucario ponders up a question. "My friend, what was the commotion about yesterday, during the lunch hour?" Meta Knight hadn't remembered what happened at yesterday's lunch until now. He is puzzled by the question.

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight asks, hoping Lucario will narrow down his question.

"The two tables nearest to the left corner of the room burst out into screaming at sudden notice. You just happen to be at one of the two tables. Do you know what happened to cause such an outburst?" Lucario does narrow down the question while still using a variety of vocabulary.

"OH. All I know is that when our friends looked at the ladies, they were startled to see the ladies were staring at them." Meta Knight explains what he knows. He decides not to give all the details.

"HM… seems rather bizarre, wouldn't you agree?" Lucario ponders about the explanation given to him.

"Very odd, yes." Meta Knight agrees. He looks down at the garden. He sees Peach, Zelda, and Jigglypuff. Peach and Zelda plant the roses, while on the opposite side of the garden, Jigglypuff sniffs the tulips. They were blooming at an odd time of year, especially in October. Normally, the tulips at the mansion only lastest until late August, but this year, Jigglypuff had nurtured the tulips, instead of Peach.

Lucario notices that Meta Knight gazes at the garden, but not at the usual place. Meta Knight usually looks at the roses and rare blue daisies. Today, he was mesmerized by the tulips. "Meta Knight, why so fascinated by the tulips and daffodils?"

Meta Knight looks at Lucario, only barely hearing the question. "OH. Well, it is odd for the tulips to last this long."

"They are gorgeous this year, aren't they?" Lucario has grown attached to the new tulips this year. He has noticed that the dew shimmers on the pedals, and the bugs haven't devoured the leaves.

Meta Knight doesn't stare at the tulips, but rather who is amongst the tulips. Lucario's latest question filters through his ears, but mixes with his thoughts. "Yes. I've never seen her this way before." Lucario heard Meta Knight correctly, but hoped he was referring to the tulip patch as 'her'. He just shrugs it off.

Jigglypuff looks up at the roof. Meta Knight is in her gaze. She smiles and waves. The knight waves back at her, smiling under his mask. Jigglypuff continues to stare at the new beauty of the tulips.

Later on the same day, Olimar runs through the mansion. He stops when he sees Peach. He asks whether Peach has seen the pink glitter of not. Peach says, "I have. Kirby needed it for some reason."

Olimar's thoughts stir. 'Kirby needs glitter, and not for eating? Since when?!' Olimar is utterly confused. He immediately thanks the princess and takes off in the direction of Kirby's room. To his surprise, he just happens to pass Kirby in the hallway near the cafeteria. One simple question is the only thing Olimar thinks of; 'what the pikmin?!'

Kirby fights with Toon Link… for a sucker. That's totally normal, but Olimar still has to know why. Kirby kicks Toon Link, causing him to release the sucker and falls on his back. He yells "Poyo poyo poyo!" which translates to 'this is for Jigglypuff!' Olimar understood every last word. Now his curiosity is more spiked than ever. He won't rest until he knows what's going on.

Kirby walks off with the sucker. Olimar decides to take it slow. "Kirby, are you finished with the pink glitter? Pikachu needs it."

Kirby displays very colorful language. He is upset.

"Kirby! You kiss your mother with those lips?!" Olimar is totally flabbergasted and offended by Kirby's most recent exclamation. He forgets everything he was just doing. For about three minutes, he argues with Kirby.

The owner of the smash mansion, Master Hand, floats up behind Olimar. "Care to explain what is going on here?" The two immediately stop arguing. Olimar turns towards Master Hand. Master hand still doesn't have an answer. "Well?"

Kirby is the first one to speak.

"I did not! You should've heard yourself!" Olimar, knowing exactly what Kirby stated, responds in his own defense.

"Alright you two, I want the full story of what happened here." Master Hand demands.

"I really shouldn't repeat the words emitting from his dirty mouth." Olimar states. Olimar prefers to be loyal and honest with a clean reputation. If he was to repeat what Kirby said, his wife would fly there all the way from Hocotate just to slap him.

"Kirby, is this true?" Master Hand asks.

Kirby lies. He is just having an off day. Today, the sweet, young Star Warrior is acting like a bad-mouthed ruffian.

Olimar takes a breath to oppose Kirby's statement, but before he speaks, Master Hand says, "Fine. If I can't get the right answer from either of you, then another smasher will decide your fates."

"Will you avoid asking Snake? He's still upset that I haven't paid him back two bucks from last week." Olimar spares Master Hand the details. Master Hand thinks, and agrees it won't be fair if the smasher chosen is already against either Olimar or Kirby. Master Hand takes Olimar and Kirby to his office. He calls the only two smashers he knows that have nothing against either of the victims; Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.

About three minutes after the intercom call, both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight enter the office. Olimar waves. Kirby looks at the sucker, not even noticing his crush _and_ his fellow Star Warrior just walked in. Jigglypuff waves at Olimar back.

"May I ask why Jigglypuff and I have been summoned here?" Meta Knight asks. Jigglypuff just adores when Meta Knight uses his big vocabulary words. The different sounds of words roll off his tongue in the most elegant ways, not to mention the Spanish accent puts a romantic twist on everything he says.

"I have summoned you two here to determine the fates of both Captain Olimar and Star Warrior Kirby." Master hand explains. Meta Knight isn't so sure anyone should be calling Kirby and Star Warrior yet. Kirby isn't even trained yet. Sure, Kirby killed Nightmare, but that doesn't make him any better than a trained warrior, right?

"Wait, why?" Jigglypuff asks with concern. She hates dealing out punishments. Meta Knight just loves it when Jigglypuff uses her concerned tone. It sounds so… sophisticated. She sounds like a princess with the perfect voice; unlike Peach, but more like Zelda.

"Long story Jigglypuff." Olimar tries to spare them the details. Master Hand explains the entire scenario, or at least what he could get out of it. Then he gives Olimar and Kirby both a chance to explain their sides of the story. The stories counteract. Both smashers exaggerate and leave out important details. Kirby's story is way off, and Olimar isn't allowed to correct him.

In Kirby's story, a meteor hit the planet, causing a wave of energy that changed his natural behavior. It also gave him an increased liking for pink glitter and bubblegum flavored lollipops. He doesn't mention the part where he was making a card for Jigglypuff. Meta Knight thinks 'classic Kirby'. Jigglypuff thinks that maybe the meteor hit Kirby's head.

In Olimar's story, most of the story is correct. He just fibs about his morning. In reality, Olimar was searching for his lost banana that his red pikmin, Bob, stole. He walked into Peach's room subconsciously and found Peach's glass slippers. Olimar just had to try them on; see if they were real. They fit him, but that was the first time he had ever tried on high heels. He fell. One of the shoes flew into the air and hit the ceiling fan, breaking the light bulb and the shoe. Olimar left in total guilt. Instead of explaining what he was truly doing before he found Pikachu, he said he was practicing his battle strategies. Olimar knows he lied, big time. Jigglypuff believes it, but Meta Knight can see the sweat coming off of Olimar, and he knows it isn't hot in there.

"Well boys, I have to say, both stories were really convincing. Not really. But, just out of my better judgment, I'd have to say Olimar is probably right." Jigglypuff favors for Olimar. Olimar only needs Meta Knight's vote to stay out of serious trouble.

Meta Knight is torn. He believes Olimar's story, but Kirby is his student. Kirby gave him hope when Nightmare was still around. Kirby has always been there for him and has never lied. Then again, Jigglypuff believes Olimar's story. Who should Meta Knight side with; Jigglypuff and Olimar, or Kirby?

Olimar leaves the office. He is not guilty. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight leave the office. Olimar stops and turns towards them. "Thanks you two for your support. I would've been in serious trouble without your support."

"Any time Olimar. Honestly, I don't believe a meteor hit the ground. Kirby had to be fibbing. You wouldn't fib." Jigglypuff states, confident in her opinions.

Olimar just smiles guiltily. He walks away feeling guiltier than ever.

"I'm worried for Kirby. He's tough, but not too tough." Meta Knight explains.

"Meta Knight, the important thing is that we did the right thing. I have a feeling Kirby is getting bad influences." Jigglypuff states her opinions again.

Meta Knight laughs in agreement. Jigglypuff smiles at the thought that she made Meta Knight laugh. That's a good thing.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner. Bye Meta Knight." Jigglypuff leaves feeling satisfied with herself. Meta Knight liked the way Jigglypuff said 'bye'. It didn't sound mean or sad. It sounded like 'see you later' instead of 'goodbye forever.' Being a warrior, he was used to the 'goodbye forever', but it still made him sad. He's just glad Jigglypuff is there to stay.

One thought starts to buzz through Jigglypuff's head as she walks off. 'What is the right thing?'

Author's Notes- Thought provoking, right? It is sad poor Olimar doesn't have many fanfics. You can incorporate so much personality in him. Just a fun fact about me; the first character I mastered on _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _was Olimar. Today, not to brag, but it is hard to beat Olimar and I. I'm a little bias for him now, I guess. Sorry Kirby lovers. It was Kirby that said the _first _bad word. He started it. Don't worry. He's ok. You'll find out what his punishment was in the next chapter. As for Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, it can only get crazier.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Yep. It has been a little while, but you know, busy. I had a project for school, plus my story "Going for a Mountain Vacation". I'm happy to be back here though. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me.

Where Will This Lead Me?

5:00 A.M

Silence. The Smash Mansion is at the quietest. Dreams are not so quiet, however. Kirby is in his candy land. Peach is back at the mushroom kingdom in her dream. Link is having another dream adventure with his friend Princess Midna.

Jigglypuff, well, not even her best friends could guess her dream. Jigglypuff stands in a crystal room. The floors shine, and the walls, made of glass, reveal the beautiful scenery outside. The dream moon shines on the waterfall outside. Jigglypuff, she stands in the middle of the crystal dance floor. She has a beautiful sky blue flower perched on her head, held by her ear. When she looks around, the flower gleams. She walks slowly to admire the beauty of the room.

Distinct footsteps are heard. Jigglypuff stops. The other footsteps stop. Jigglypuff listens. Nothing. She turns around. Nobody is there. She starts to hear her own breathing. She closes her eyes. Something soft touches Jigglypuff's hand. She gasps so quietly that no sound is emitted. She closes her eyes and smiles. She turns around, continuing to close her eyes. She doesn't need to see what she knows is there.

Suddenly, the door of the dream room bursts open. That's when Jigglypuff falls out of her bed. A big thud is heard from outside the door. Olimar just happened to be out there. He turns pale in shock and stops. From inside the room, the door creaks open. Olimar shines his flashlight in the room; not in curiosity, but in fear. Jigglypuff lies on the floor. Her face is pressed against the floor.

"Jigglypuff?" Olimar says, confused and no longer frightened.

Jigglypuff mumbles something, but it is muffled against the floor. If Olimar translated right, she said, well, something not very nice.

Meanwhile, the lake in the back of the mansion is calm. However, it isn't abandoned for the night. On a little raft, the blue Star Warrior lies staring at the stars. He watches for constellations. He has already found the Mario Mushroom, The Master Sword, and The Poke Ball; all constellations commonly known. Meta Knight was looking for new ones.

Meta Knight starts to trace dots with his hand. Strangely, he loses his path because a star is moving. After staring at it, he realizes it isn't a star, but a commonly known spaceship to the Warioware employees. Of course, Meta Knight doesn't recognize it as the _Oinker_, but he decides to let it pass. He starts over on his path.

Soon after the dilemma of the mysterious spaceship, Meta Knight finishes his star tracing. The stars spell out a word; 'love'. That is when the raft tips over, spilling Meta Knight into the cold water of the lake.

Meta Knight swims to the shore. While looking at the lake, Meta Knight wrings out his cape. He sees something moving in the water. A human head slowly rises out of the water. It is the head of a woman with beautiful light blue hair. She says, "I'm so sorry I tipped you over."

"Apology accepted. I wouldn't have gotten off that raft otherwise." Meta Knight responds.

"Did you happen to see a spaceship pass by?" The woman asks.

Meta Knight nods and points in the direction it went. The woman says, "Thank you. My friend took off in it. I need to catch him. Would you like me to retrieve your raft for you?" She looks at the raft all the way at the other end of the lake.

"I will retrieve it. You may continue your chase for your friend." Meta Knight respectfully states, allowing the lady to continue her chase.

"Thank you. Bye." The lady goes back under the water after that. She swims to the other side of the lake.

Meta Knight smiles under his mask. "That is exactly what Jigglypuff would've said." After saying that out loud, Meta Knight hits himself in the head.

Neither Jigglypuff nor Meta Knight goes to breakfast the next morning. Samus, Peach, and Zelda start to worry. Well, Samus is more annoyed than worried. She eats her pancakes with slight fury in her face.

"Where is Jigglypuff?" Peach finally asks, breaking the awkward silence between the three. Samus reacts in an unexpected way. She hits her glass with her fork, and orange juice spills all over the table. Peach moves her legs away from the table so her dress doesn't get orange juice on it.

"Samus!" Zelda exclaims in shock. "That was uncalled for!"

"We are Jigglypuff's best friends! She should tell us who she is dating!" Samus explains.

"What makes you think she is dating?" Zelda asks as she cleans up the spill with her napkin.

"Jigglypuff was staring off into space the other day, and she wouldn't tell us why."

"We never asked."

"All the guys turned around at the same time to stare at us."

"What does that have to do with Jigglypuff?"

"They talk loudly. I could hear what their conversation was. It seems Meta Knight wasn't acting himself either."

"I have to use the restroom." Peach politely excuses herself. She leaves.

"You are concerned about a little coincidence?" Zelda asks.

"But what if it wasn't a coincidence?" Samus plays overdramatic detective; a game usually played by Toon Link and his friends. "I have a theory."

"If it is what I think you're thinking, then it is absurd and wrong in so many ways." Zelda explains. Such a sentence she would never use among her people in Hyrule. Talking to Samus like that was a different story.

"Zelda, it isn't. It is gross, but it isn't unusual. Jigglypuff is bound to go for someone her size. It is a girl's way."

"Samus, I know Jigglypuff. I know Meta Knight. Neither of them is aiming for a relationship with anyone. If Jigglypuff is dating anyone, it should be Kirby. It is pretty much destiny."

"Zelda, we are smashers. We control destiny." Samus's last three words make Zelda's narrow eyes widen. Not only is that false, but it is true. Destiny is controlled, and uncontrollable. It was destiny for Link to meet her; Ganondorf controlled destiny by giving Link a reason to meet Zelda. It was destiny for some cute Pokémon, besides Pikachu, to be in all _Super Smash Bros_. games; Jigglypuff controlled destiny by being that Pokémon. It was destiny for all the Star Warriors to perish; Meta Knight controlled destiny by being the only Star Warrior to survive. Zelda's last example doesn't fit as well, but that technically is controlling destiny, right? Samus goes to put her plate away. Samus is right. Smashers do control their destinies. That is what worries Zelda.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight are in bed. Both stayed up late last night. Both needed more sleep. Neither can sleep. Finally, Jigglypuff gets out of bed.

Meta Knight plays with his mask; tossing it in the air and catching it without fail, as he lies in bed. He catches his mask and stops. After a moment of total stillness, Meta Knight puts his mask on and walks to the door. He opens it.

Jigglypuff stands there in the hallway…in front of Meta Knight's door. Both smashers are startled. Jigglypuff blushes and says, "UH… Hi." Meta Knight just waves a hand back, instead of verbally saying 'hi' back.

"I just… uh…" Jigglypuff really doesn't know what to say. She didn't expect Meta Knight to actually be in his room. She was just planning to check. But, Meta Knight is here. Jigglypuff didn't think this far ahead. She thinks of something to say, "Breakfast?" 'Breakfast? Really? Stupid!' Jigglypuff thinks to herself.

'UH… how am I supposed to respond to that?' Meta Knight is at a blank too. Talking to himself isn't getting him anywhere, but it is worth a shot. How is he supposed to respond to that?

Jigglypuff has a brilliant idea. The perfect thing to ask a tough warrior like Meta Knight; "Want to have a quick classified battle for…" Jigglypuff can't say 'fun'. Guys don't battle for 'fun'. "Practice?"

Meta Knight's eyes turn a light blue. Jigglypuff has never seen Meta Knight's eyes change color before. She likes it.

"I'd just battle for fun. Surely." Meta Knight is most pleased with the offer. Girls don't offer to practice in secrecy, much less just practice. Meta Knight just likes the thrill of the battle. He felt his eyes changing color in his delight. He wonders what Jigglypuff thought. However, that time will come when he explains the strange predicament of his eyes changing color depending on mood. Right now, he'd like to get to that battle. "You may choose the course, Miss Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff is happy that Meta Knight has no suspicion as to why she would ask. She'd ask about the eyes later. Right now, she gets to pick the course. There is Meta Knight's Halberd. That would please Sir Meta Knight. The Bridge of Eldin is fun too. The Pokémon Stadium is a course Jigglypuff is more than familiar with. Wait… That's it! Jigglypuff knows the perfect course! "Follow me." She takes off, and the knight follows.

Downstairs, smashers start to leave the cafeteria. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight pass the corner. Jigglypuff slows down so the knight can catch up.

The first thing Meta Knight notices is his friends: Ike, Marth, Link, and Pit. They would look down at him, well, more than just because of his size if he was seen with Jigglypuff. Alone. To avoid being seen with Jigglypuff, Meta Knight steps back behind the corner. Jigglypuff follows.

"This is the way to the door. The course I have chosen isn't one we can teleport to." Jigglypuff explains. She keeps as much detail hidden as she can.

Meta Knight understands they will have to leave, but he doesn't want to be seen with Jigglypuff. He can't tell her that. Girls like Peach are sensitive and don't understand the importance of a strong reputation, especially for a knight in such high status as Meta Knight. Lucky for Meta Knight, he has been in a few situations like this. He comes up with the perfect solution; "Jigglypuff, don't you think someone might follow us if we went out the front? This is just supposed to be you and me."

Jigglypuff understands Meta Knight's thinking. What was she thinking?! Of course they'll be followed if they leave out the front! How could she be so careless?! Well, good thing Meta Knight is there to think about that kind of stuff. Jigglypuff is just glad Meta Knight wants to be alone with her. "Of course. Good thinking. But, where else can we leave?"

"Follow me." Meta Knight has snuck out of Dedede's castle before. He has had no reason to sneak out of the mansion before, but this will certainly put his skills to the test. He loves a good challenge. He has to get himself and Jigglypuff out of the mansion without rising suspicion and without using the normal exits. The perfect challenge!

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff run up the stairs. Jigglypuff trips on the last step before a large turn step. She rolls over to the wall, bumping it. The sound echoes through the stairwell. She quickly gets up. Meta Knight waits on a step for her. She whispers, "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Let us continue. You may slow down." Meta Knight whispers back. He realizes that it is not natural for echoes in that stairwell. He wonders if it is just fate, or just strange.

The two run down a hall to the window at the end. They reach the window. Meta Knight jumps up onto the windowsill and tries to open the window. It doesn't budge. Jigglypuff hears footsteps and talking in a nearby room. She gasps.

"Meta Knight, you better hurry up, or else we might have company!" She whispers in the loudest voice possible, pretending she is someone in a movie yelling, but the volume is turned down really low. Meta Knight gets impatient, which is unusual. He takes out his sword, Galaxia, and attacks the lock with one swing. The lock falls in two.

A nearby door opens. Jigglypuff gasps. Meta Knight opens the window and jumps out. Jigglypuff looks at where Meta Knight was standing. He is gone. She gasps again. She jumps onto the windowsill and looks down. The ground is so far away. She doesn't jump, but is pushed out the window. Wario laughs from the inside.

Before Jigglypuff face plants into the grass, she is caught by a familiar silky touch. Meta Knight had caught her foot with his silky smooth gloves. Jigglypuff loves that feeling. Meta Knight lands, setting Jigglypuff down ever so gently. Jigglypuff stands, brushes the grass off her head, and watches Meta Knight fix his cape. They look into each other's eyes. Jigglypuff can't help but smile.

"That was exciting. Where will you take me Miss Jigglypuff?" Meta Knight breaks the silence.

Jigglypuff snaps back into reality. "OH. YA. This way. I'm not going to tell you until we get there." She keeps the suspense. She takes off running.

Meta Knight runs after the joyful pink Pokémon. He wonders exactly what is happening; will they continue this love they started, but in secrecy? Will it eventually spill? Will it end? Will it be painful? Will it be degrading if it is spilled? Is this true love? Where… will this lead me?

Author's Notes- How was that? Wondering where they are going? Don't worry. That will be revealed in the next chapter. What will happen to them? Can't say. It is a surprise. TEE HEE! Tell me what you thought. If you have any suggestions for where they should go, tell me. I love suggestions. Meta Knight might need some suggestions to keep his reputation and Jigglypuff. Scratch that; he will.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes- I am personally loving this story. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff is a strange couple, I admit; however, it comes with so many possibilities. Whoever likes this couple, I can see why. Very cute and romantic, yes. For people who are kind of shaky about this couple, thank you for sticking with me. I see Meta Knight as a tough and valiant knight, not the kind to fall for Jigglypuff. Point is, I myself am a little out of my comfort zone. The good news is, I'm warming up to the idea. Romance… it is unpredictable and worth everything. No matter who the romance is with, it doesn't matter; it is the love that matters. You know what; I will now stop talking and continue with this story. Jigglypuff still hasn't told Meta Knight where she is taking him. Let us find out, shall we?

What Am I Doing Wrong?

Peach, Samus, and Zelda walk out of a room. They all have worried faces.

"If Jigglypuff isn't in the mansion, then where is she?" Peach asks. Her eyes look a little teary.

Samus tightens her grip on the doorknob. She finally releases it and says, "Something is defiantly wrong."

"Jigglypuff hasn't told us where she is going?" Zelda asks, knowing how much Samus likes to know those kinds of things.

"You two haven't noticed Jigglypuff's strange behavior?" Samus asks in a threatening way.

Both Peach and Zelda nod; Peach a little more enthusiastically than Zelda.

"I bet Jigglypuff's strange disappearance has to do with her recent behavior." Samus explains.

Zelda lifts an eyebrow at Samus. Is she really thinking what Zelda is thinking? The way to know is to ask: "So, you aren't planning to investigate, are you?"

"You guessed it. All I need is a team." Samus explains. "What do you say?"

"If you are forcing me, then I'd prefer to stay here. I don't do fieldwork." Zelda says.

"Fieldwork sounds like so much fun! I'd love to!" Peach exclaims with enthusiasm. That is what Samus likes about Peach; she is willing to do anything with such joy. Samus doesn't get why Mario has a crush on the peachy princess, but maybe he is just as naïve as Peach. Who knows? Well, best not to think about it.

"Well, if you two really want to get caught spying on our friend, then go ahead. If Jigglypuff does find out, what will she think?" Zelda is concerned about the spying on Jigglypuff. What if Jigglypuff gets really emotional about it? Samus doesn't understand how sensitive Jigglypuff really is. Zelda has two saddest moments; seeing Jigglypuff cry for the first time, and when Midna left Hyrule to return to her homeland. OH… wait… never mind. Just one. Forget Midna. She could've taken Link. If she did, Zelda would've killed her. _Killed her!_

"Alright Peach, let's go to my room and suit up." After that, Samus does a summersault to the edge of the hall, stands, holds out her hand like a gun, and slowly walks down the hall sideways.

"OOO! I just love spy movies! Wait for me!" That is when Peach tries to do a summersault, but epically fails when she instead falls on her side and rolls like a green bean. She clumsily gets up and clomps down away with her shoes. She notices her hair. "MY HAIR! NO!"

Zelda isn't smiling. She is just annoyed at Samus.

Meanwhile, two creatures walk through the thick bushes of a forest near the mansion. The creatures are a little pink Pokémon, followed by a chivalrous blue knight, who is only about eight inches tall. Jigglypuff moves a branch and walks onto a cleared area. "Here we are."

Meta Knight walks into the light, which is able to hit the ground because of no trees in a small square area. He sees all the luscious plants. However, the most gorgeous sight is the sight of Jigglypuff, standing right in the middle of the cleared area. She stands at such a distance, that a large flower bush behind her acts as a background. Her eyes gleam in the light, and the light blue flowers behind her emphasize her eye color. Her smile complements it, like peanut butter complements the taste of jelly. (For you people who don't like peanut butter and jelly, well, you know what I mean. Just don't use that simile.)

"Isn't this place great?" Jigglypuff asks her blue friend. Meta Knight is off in a different world. He didn't hear a word Jigglypuff said. Jigglypuff awaits the answer. Nothing. She gets annoyed. She puffs up with an ugly face; not quite a troll face, but close.

Meta Knight can only see Jigglypuff in slow motion. She slowly puffs up in anger. All Meta Knight can see is the cute Pokémon he once kissed near the electronics section of a super market. How relieved Meta Knight was that day; finally letting go off all that built up emotion for a woman. Now if he could only tell Samus how he feels about her. That won't go so well.

"Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff screams at the top of her lungs. Meta Knight is broken from his trance. Jigglypuff looks angry. Was it something he said?

"What? I'm sorry. Say again." Meta Knight tries to reply politely, without showing any signs of embarrassment.

"I asked if you thought this place was great. Are you ok?" Jigglypuff asks with concern.

"I am fine, thank you. This place is very beautiful." Meta Knight replies; this time receiving the question. Jigglypuff couldn't help but notice he said the place was beautiful, but he was looking at her the entire time. Was he referring to her, or the place? She'd prefer the first choice.

Meta Knight remembers what they originally came for. "Hey, want that battle now?"

Jigglypuff's fantasy is ruined. Of course the guy just wants to do a manly thing. What is it with guys and avoiding romance? Well, it looks like Jigglypuff will have to go with what she said instead of what she hoped. The original purpose of picking such a beautiful place was to set the mood for romance, but alas, you trick a guy there by saying that you want to battle, and romance is the last thing a guy thinks about. Well, no avoid the battle now. Jigglypuff is ready. "On your signal."

With that, the two run to opposite sides of the square. Meta Knight notices the lines in the grass.

When both smashers are on opposite sides standing at the lines, Meta Knight decides to ask his question; "Hey Jigglypuff, what are these lines? Did you put them here?"

"Nope. This used to be a tennis court, but over time, the court was abandoned. Vegetation grew around it, making it secluded from the world." Jigglypuff explains, like she was from the place.

"How do you know?" Meta Knight asks, just curious to hear, and not because he thinks she is lying.

"I saw a tennis ball here when I first came. It was by a decaying billboard that said this was a tennis court. I have no idea what happened to the billboard, but I still have the tennis ball in my room." Jigglypuff explains. "Why? Do you think I am lying?"

"Jigglypuff, if I had thought you were lying, I would've used an intimidating tone in my voice. I was just curious, considering the facts you already gave me. I will yell 'go' after a countdown for the battle." Meta Knight explains, changing the subject on the last sentence.

The countdown starts. Jigglypuff gets ready. "3-2-1- Go." The two are off.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Olimar gathers pikmin, and whatever else he can find. He has already found a small rock in the shape of Ike's head; three purple pikmin who were all fighting over an old, moldy cookie; and Ness's old toothbrush that flew out the window in a fight in the bathroom about a week ago. He didn't collect that last item.

Olimar stops at the sight of something. He sees paper stuck on a branch. He takes the paper, curious to what it says. It does have words, but not the kind he expected. It looks like an entry from a diary or journal. Olimar can't identify who wrote it, when it was written, or anybody mentioned in it. No particular names are given; just 'I' and 'she'. It did say something about the electronics section of a store near a bargain bin though. He decides to keep it.

Just then, sounds of clashing bodies and metal slices are heard. Olimar follows the sound. He moves a branch just below his face so he can see. Two smashers he recognizes brawl. Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon; and Meta Knight, the blue Star Warrior, battle in the middle of the forest in a strangely cleared area. Now Olimar's curiosity is perked. He whispers, "What in the pik pik carrots."

The three purple pikmin Olimar had made follow him plan something in secrecy. The next thing Olimar knows, he is being lifted by his purple pikmin. He is tossed into the brawl area. Lucky for Olimar, he is able to quickly stand. One of the purple pikmin runs out to him.

Jigglypuff almost bashes into Olimar as she rolls at high speed on the ground; however, Olimar is too quick. He jumps over the pink Pokémon. Meta Knight charges at Olimar with his sword, but Olimar deflects him using his purple pikmin; a new move that he has never used in battle. Meta Knight stops charging and teleports to the front of Olimar. The two start to sword fight, but since Olimar doesn't have a sword, he uses his purple pikmin. At a still point, Jigglypuff jumps in between the two and tries to hit the two with her feet. Both guys jump back to avoid her.

Meta Knight stops sliding in the grass. He realizes something crucial. "Stop!" Jigglypuff, about to punch Olimar's gut; and Olimar, about to smack Jigglypuff in the head with his purple pikmin, halt in response to Meta Knight's exclamation.

"How many fighters are fighting?" Meta Knight asks, even though the answer is pretty obvious.

"UH… three." Olimar responds.

"Let me rephrase that; how many fighters started the battle?" Meta Knight rewords his question so the answer he is really looking for is given.

Jigglypuff now follows Meta Knight. They were having a battle... just them. Now Olimar is in the battle. Where does he fit into all of this? They started with just her and Meta Knight; now Olimar is there to. "UH… Hi Olimar."

After returning to a normal standing position, Olimar waves as if to say 'hi' back. The purple pikmin runs off into the forest.

"Olimar, why are you here?" Meta Knight asks in an irritated tone.

Olimar is more than happy to explain. "Well, this is what happened," And with that, the whole story was told. Everything from finding a rock the shape of Ike's head, to the mutiny of the pikmin was told. Just the last part about the mutiny answered Meta Knight's question.

"Well then. That's settled, so…" Jigglypuff isn't quite sure what to do. Her practice battle with her crush was interrupted by a Hocotatian with revolting pikmin. That is a strange set of circumstances. This is the first, and probably the only time that will happen.

"Shall we continue to battle?" Olimar asks, getting ready to quickly pluck a pikmin out of the ground to battle with.

Meta Knight walks up to the astronaut from another planet. "I think I have a better idea."

The next thing Jigglypuff sees is the best kick probably ever made by a being the size of her, and one less fighter in her secret, abandon tennis court. Once again, it is just her and her crush, the blue, valiant, and surprisingly good kicker, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight turns towards his secret crush. "What shall we do now?"

Jigglypuff can hear her stomach growling. Meta Knight hears it too.

"I guess we can go get some lunch." Jigglypuff knows what that growling stomach means. It can only mean that it is lunchtime in the mansion, her favorite time of day.

"In that case, we shall return to the mansion. Excellent idea, Miss Jigglypuff." And with that said, Meta Knight turns around and walks back into the forest.

Jigglypuff loves the sophistication shown by Meta Knight, but sometimes, she just wishes Meta Knight would let that go. She wishes he would just show the immature side of every guy. Maybe then he wouldn't just ignore the love. Meta Knight loves her, but why won't he show it? Has he lost that love for her? Are they just… friends? Is Jigglypuff not girly enough, or not outgoing enough? Jigglypuff thinks 'What am I doing wrong?'

Author's Notes- How was that for a battle field? An abandon, secluded, beautiful tennis court out in the forest. It was koryandrs idea for a tennis court, so I want to thank her for that. I just added the adjectives. Now tell me, who doesn't like Olimar in this story? If you don't, I don't know what your problem is. I find him perfectly likable in this story. Those of you who have seen the old _Kirby_ anime know what I'm talking about when Meta Knight can kick. That is personally one of my favorite episodes. Anyway, if you have questions or suggestions, PM me or say them in your reviews. I will be sure to answer questions. That is, unless it will be revealed in the story. MWAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes- OK. I have been holding back on an idea for far too long. It is about time I use this idea. This isn't the first story I know that has used something like this, but doesn't hurt to do it my way. Anyway, let us continue with this journey of emotions and secrets, shall we?

So Much for That Plan

Yesterday, Meta Knight returned to the mansion with Jigglypuff from a secret tennis court in a secluded part of the forest. They were alone… well, that is until Olimar showed up. Who knows where he soared off to? Now, Meta Knight is in the Universe Library. These emotions are driving him crazy! He's had enough of the feeling called love. Every time he stares into Jigglypuff's eye, he just wants to press his lips against hers. This feeling is so magical… and really annoying! It takes a secret magic to cause love, so maybe magic can get rid of it. That is why Meta Knight is in the library.

The Universe Library is like no building any character has ever seen. Larger than the tallest castle, and wider than fifty King Dededes all standing shoulder-to-shoulder after a pie eating contest. The shelves are taller than a Wailord from the tip of its snout to the end of its tail. Each shelf is packed with books, probably enough to boarder the Mushroom Kingdom. Point is; it is a really big library.

Meta Knight searches for a spell book with enough weight to; 1. Have about a billion different spells, or 2. Give him, Jigglypuff, or whoever accuses him to have a relationship with Jigglypuff a concussion.

Meta Knight isn't the only one there. This is the only library where any character from any series has access to. Heroes can find any villain there, and vice versa. On Meta Knight's search, he sees many characters in the rows of shelves. In one aisle, Princess Midna, in Imp form looks through a book. That is when Vaati comes to the same aisle. The two start to fight with books. Fawful and Dimentio sit at a table Meta Knight passes. They look through a book. Dimentio points to a word or two, and Fawful writes it down. Mona has a stack of books in one lane. She is in the food aisle. Spitz sits on top of the books. Mona points to a book up high, and Spitz climbs the shelf to get it.

Meta Knight finds what he was looking for, the magic aisle. Ashley, a witch from Diamond City, and her demon friend, Red, are in the same aisle. Meta Knight starts searching the row his eye line reaches. Ashley puts a book back and says, "Not love. I need a shrinking spell that doesn't require Red's foot." Meta Knight heard this and looks up at Ashley. He asks, "Love spell?" Ashley looks at him, grabs the book she just put back, and gives it to Meta Knight. Meta Knight nods once and walks off.

At a dark table, Meta Knight sets his book down. He jumps onto the seat and turns on the lamp on the table. He opens the old, torn, dusty spell book. He lifts his mask so he can blow the dust off of the Table of Contents. He searches the list after lowering his mask. He turns to page 713. It is titled, 'Lose the Love'.

"This should be helpful. I'll try anything if it means saving myself from later love trouble." Deep down inside, Meta Knight knows he loves Jigglypuff. Love is something Meta Knight has learned is trouble inside and out. He has always noticed that whomever he is getting close to, is always killed just before the perk of their relationship. The last thing Meta Knight wants is Jigglypuff ending up like his old friend, Garlude.

Suddenly, lightning crashes outside. The lights inside the library lose power, all except for Meta Knight's lamp. Meta Knight blinks twice in confusion and slight uneasiness. He moves his focus to the book. He takes a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff has her own mission. She rolls through the mansion. She stops behind the wall in the hallway. _I can't believe this is happening! Not only is Kirby having a search party for me, but Samus is obviously looking for me! I'm gone for three hours, and everyone goes berserk! _Jigglypuff is wanted by the three following groups: Samus and Peach, "Kirby's Search Party #1", and "Kirby's Search Party #2". You'd think Kirby would only need one search party, but he rounded up so many smashers, that he split them into two groups. _Can this day get any worse?_

"Yes, it can." Jigglypuff is startled by a smasher. Lucky for Jigglypuff, the startling voice belongs to Lucario. Jigglypuff relaxes; she would have something to worry about if it was someone searching for her, or if it was someone that can't normally read minds. "Jigglypuff, do you know where Meta Knight is?"

Jigglypuff can't tell Lucario, and much less herself. "I haven't seen him since we got back to the mansion."

Lucario back tracks a little. "Wait, since _we _got back to the mansion?"

"Did I say that?" Jigglypuff asks, hoping she didn't give any clues about her secret crush.

Lucario shakes his head, trying to put the puzzle together. "I'm going to ignore that part for now. Anyway, Ike and those guys are beginning to wonder about Meta Knight's strange behavior. Have you noticed anything different about Meta Knight?"

Jigglypuff can think of a lot of things different about Meta Knight, since they had their moment in the store. "Nope, haven't noticed a thing different."

_Yep, she's a liar. _It pays to have aura-reading powers. Lucario nods and says, "Tell me if you see him." With that, he leaves without another word.

"That was close. Too close." Jigglypuff talks to herself.

"OOOO!" The high-pitched voice startles Jigglypuff. Peach stands a distance behind Jigglypuff. Peach looks pretty happy about finding Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff gasps in shock. She runs the other way.

Samus runs to Peach. She looks down the corridor, eager to find Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff isn't in sight. Samus just scowls at Peach and says, "Come on." She drags Peach away.

Down the corridor, in the laundry room, Jigglypuff struggle to break free. She is released. "Hey! What's with you grabbing me like that?!"

"Hush!" It is none other than Nana. She has her hood down on her heavy coat. Her little brown pigtails show. (I have no idea what Nana's hair normally looks like. I'm just making something up.) "I figured if you weren't showing yourself to people who are looking for you, then obviously you didn't want to be found."

"Well, thanks Nana. Why aren't you searching for me? Or are you?" Jigglypuff asks.

"No. Popo is, but I'm not. I'd prefer to be hiding myself." Nana states. She turns around and walks deeper into the dark laundry room.

Jigglypuff becomes curious. "Why are you hiding?" Nana stops, looks back, and smirks. Her smirk resembles Samus's when she has an idea to physically torture Ike or Marth.

"I'm not as I seem little Pokémon." Jigglypuff hates being called 'little'. That is why Nana used that term. "You've heard too much already. You got lucky I didn't toss you out when Samus was looking for you."

"Nana?" Jigglypuff becomes a little scared. That is when Nana tosses a small object at the light. It hits the light switch, which causes the lights to go on. Jigglypuff has to cover her eyes because of the sudden change in light. When she opens her eyes again, Nana is gone.

Jigglypuff runs out the laundry room. Of course, she collides into another character. Lucky for her, she is only collided with Meta Knight. When the two regain focus, Meta Knight quickly hides the spell book behind his back.

"Meta Knight, thank goodness. I need your expertise in hiding from others." Jigglypuff explains.

Meta Knight is suddenly curious. _But why ever hide your beautiful face? _"Why?"

"I'm being hunted by Kirby's search parties and Samus for some reason. I don't want to be found until everyone forgets I was gone. I think that is why people are looking for me. I don't know why people think they need to know everything." Jigglypuff explains.

_OH good! I'm not the only one that thinks that._ "I couldn't agree more. In that case, let us find you a hiding spot, because it can't be the hallway." Meta Knight says. He starts to think of places Jigglypuff can hide, totally forgetting about his spell book.

Jigglypuff sees Meta Knight's spell book. "What's that? New adventure you're reading?"

Meta Knight realizes he has his book from the library. If Jigglypuff was to see the spell he had bookmarked, she would be devastated. "What? OH! This? UHH… YA. Lucario suggested this book." Meta Knight lies. _Why did I just say that? She isn't going to believe that!_

"HMM… seems a little big for an ordinary novel, but ok." Jigglypuff just goes with it. _What is it really? No, Meta Knight wouldn't lie to me. It is just a fiction book. He likes to read for fun, right?_

"It is more like an epic, but yes." Meta Knight explains, adding more to his lie.

Meanwhile, Samus and Peach search the mansion. Olimar runs past the two. Samus grabs Olimar's antenna and asks, "Have you seen the balloon Pokémon anywhere?"

"HUH?" Olimar has no idea what that means. "I'm just helping Kirby search for Jigglypuff." Samus lets him go, and he continues on his way.

"Maybe she is in her world." Peach suggests.

"I highly doubt it. It is something else." Samus explains to her pink princess helper.

Meta Knight jumps into sight of the girls. Samus points her gun at the strangely jumpy knight. "Whoa Samus! It is just me." Meta Knight balances the book on his head.

Samus blinks in confusion at the knight. Peach claps with joy. "I love your wonderful trick, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight is creating a diversion for the girls, so Jigglypuff can slip through the hallway without being seen. Samus doesn't fall for it as much as Peach. In the corner of her eye, Jigglypuff slips by. Samus scowls, pointing her gun again at the knight. "You fool! Jigglypuff is getting away! Common Peach."

Samus and Peach run off after Jigglypuff. Meta Knight, surprisingly panicking, tosses his spell book at Samus. It hits the back of her head.

"I didn't like that trick as much." Peach states in her innocent tone.

Samus, infuriated, zaps the book with her gun, and continues her chase of the pink puffball. The book is totally ashes now.

Meta Knight stares at his book, or pile of ashes._ Well, so much for that plan._

Author's Notes- What? You really thought I'd let Meta Knight destroy the love with a spell. Nah! This is too good to end with a simple spell. Plan A; to get rid of the love, failed. I have I need these two to do first. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Twist ending, no?


End file.
